csofandomcom-20200223-history
Accuracy International AWP
The Accuracy International AWM ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''M'agnum)'' or '''AWP ('''A'rctic 'W'arfare 'P'olice)'' is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AWP is a .338 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle which can perform one-shot one-kill in any range (except if shooted in leg). It is known as the best sniper rifle among most Counter-Strike players. However, some other players think it is a "noob cannon" as it requires less skill to use it and can kill enemies with just one shot. Some servers ban this weapon due to its tendency to overpower other weapons especially in Counter Strike: Source. It is the most used sniper rifle in CSO due to its high damage, available to be bought in points, accuracy and its ability to kill the enemy in one shot with the exception on the leg part. Advantages *Can kill an enemy in just one shot (except if he/she is shot on the leg) *Very accurate when zooming via scope *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Short reload time *High knockback to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive ($4750) *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire due to its bolt-action *Extremely inaccurate while moving or unscoped *Loud firing sound. Attracts and/or alerts enemies of sniper's presence Users AWP Counter-Terrorists: * : As the Special Air Service's standard sniper rifle. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz and Natasha. * : Used by SEALs. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: * Phoenix Connexion. * Arctic Avengers - Seen in current selection icon. Human Scenario: * Ghost: The Camouflaged AWP is Ghost's standard weapon. Tactics using AWP Normal matches *Aiming for the head is good but body shots can still kill the enemy. *If you hit an enemy with AWP at legs, kill him/her with pistol as he/she is having low health power. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing the AWP because it is very inaccurate. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, AWP can be used in safe place such as on the blue container in Assault map. The midair zombies that being shot by an AWP will be knocked far far away. *Use this to knock zombies further away when they are in midair as well as on inclined plain. Variants AWP Red= *AWP Red is available on Christmas Day. It shares the same properties to the AWP except its red-themed skin and new world model. *However, in some region, it is renamed to AWP Red and only obtainable as a champion prize in official tournaments. |-| AWP Camouflage= *AWP Camouflage is available for the players in certain events only. It is lighter than the original AWP by 11%. *Singapore/Malaysia: **AWP Camouflage can be obtained rarely from Golden bell starting on March 21, 2012 update. **Players can obtain this for permanent in Coin Event as main prize with limited 10 stocks available from 6 November, 2013 until the event is ended. |-| AWP-Z= :Main article: AWP-Z. AWP-Z is the AWP infected with zombie virus. The user can move faster than the normal AWP. |-| Blazer R93 Tactical= :Main article: Blazer R93 Tactical. *The R93 is a hunting rifle built by Blaser in the 1993. It is adopted as a straight-pull bolt action system and is used by several police forces and special operation forces. *This sniper has level restriction to purchase due to better performance than AWP. |-| AI AW50= :Main article: AW50. *The AW50 is a .50 BMG anti-materiel rifle designed by Accuracy International. *The stats are mainly based on Barrett M95. |-| Savery= :Main article: Savery. The Savery uses a steam powered mechanish which promotes great destruction power and high rate of fire. This weapon also has a shorter reload time. |-| Gallery AWP= awp viewmodel.png|View model awp worldmodel.png|World model awp shopmodel.png|Shop model 707 awp.jpg|A 707 operative with an AWP sniper scope.png|Scope File:Awp_desc.png|Graphical description De dust20011.jpg|In-game screenshot Awp.gif|Fire and reload animations Natasha iconc.png|Natasha using AWP with background Vertigo awp hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Bolt-action Reload sound |-| Red Edition= awpred viewmodel.png|View model awpxmas worldmodel.png|World model awpred shopmodel.png|Shop model 0531 1024x528 ev3.jpg|Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster AWPred-banner.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Awpred.gif|Fire and reload animations 554293_395989610432359_1631864241_n.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Camouflage= awpcamo viewmodel.png|View model File:Awpcamo_worldmodel.png|World model File:Awpcamo_shopmodel.png|Shop model Bot sniper idle.png|Ghost armed with AWP Camouflage hs_sidewinder_20120825_1438470.jpg|In-game screenshot hs_sidewinder_20120825_1437400.jpg|Red Beret Condottiere holding AWP Camo c1_3_2.jpg|China poster awpcamo hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Blaser R93= File:R93_viewmodel.png|View model Blaser93.gif|Shoot and reload Aw50 scope.png|Scope crosshair Cs italy 20120612 0934500.jpg|In-game screenshot allwp_6.jpg|China poster R93 hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Pulling the bolt |-| AI AW50F= File:Aw50_viewmodel.png|View model Aw50.gif|Shoot and reload aw50 scope.png|Scope sprite Cs assault 20120612 0943360.jpg|In-game screenshot allwp_5.jpg|China poster aw50f hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Bolt-action |-| AWP-Z= Awpz viewmodel.png|View model AWPZmdl.png|World model Zgun.gif|Shoot and reload File:1006139_505373759533312_1384407772_n.jpg|Korea Facebook banner Awpz poster tw.png|Taiwan poster Awp-z.jpg|China poster IbmYRjLPoe6F4w.jpg|Ditto 20130626ff 2.jpg Hitch poster korea.jpg|Korea poster Awpz hud.jpg|HUD Icon |-| Savery= Savery_Reloading_Mechanism.png|Reload animation Savery.jpg|In-game screenshot Crosshair.jpg|Scope crosshair savery_worldmodel.jpg|World model yuri with savery.png|Yuri with Savery savery_pkmg_koreaposter.jpg|Korea poster Savery_pkmgold_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Savery_poster_chn.png|China poster japan_poster M1887xmas, savery, pkmg.png|Japan poster |-| Trivia *This sniper rifle is widely known as the "AWP". In real life, the AWP is chambered with 7.62 NATO and fed with 10 rounds (same to Steyr Scout) while the AWM is chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum and fed with 5 rounds. In game, this weapon collects the advantages of these two AW variants. *This weapon is the most expensive point weapon in CSO Indonesia. *AWP is labeled under the hot label section when the CSO is released only 1~2 months but it is still famous to sniper users although it is no longer labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia. id: AWP Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Camouflage weapon Category:Camouflaged weapon